


It's Lovely Weather for a Couch Ride Together with You

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Leslie comes home emotional about how great her friends are after Citizen Knope and Ben cuddles her and fingers her on the couch after they drink hot chocolate or so like that</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Lovely Weather for a Couch Ride Together with You

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I have a lot of thoughts on _Citizen Knope_. Also, sorry, hopefully this is smutty enough?

"You're here!" Leslie says by way of greeting, as soon she opens her front door and sees Ben standing there in her living room.

He's in the process of carrying two over-sized red mugs over to the coffee table and also, he's looking all cute and relaxed while he does it in his untucked plaid shirt and a pair of dark grey pants. Her Christmas tree is on and everything feels all warm and cozy and Leslie can't help but smile.

It's the perfect ending to an incredible and amazing evening.

Honestly, she's even still overwhelmed with feelings about Ben being back in her life at all, the past month making her head spin and and her heart feel so, so full. And if this finally-over suspension has been driving her crazy, Ben is the one thing that's made her feel better. Well...Ben and salgar.

"Of course I'm here," he responds, walking towards her. "You texted me and asked me to come over instead of you coming to my place."

"I know. I'm just still so surprised that I can text my super sexy boyfriend and ask him to meet me for overnight cuddling."

He makes a face and laughs, a happy but perplexed expression on his fairly tired-looking face. "But I answered your text and said I'd come over. And then you texted me a few minutes ago and said you were leaving and that I should make hot chocolate...and then I texted back and said okay. I just....I mean, how is any of this a surprise?"

"Just go with it, babe. This is a sexy surprise."

"Alright, " Ben pauses with a grin and then deadpans, " _Surprise_."

He's still smiling when he kisses her, holding both mugs out carefully to the side as she moves forward to meet his lips. And finally, just when they're touching noses and snuggling their faces against each other, all of the emotions she's been feeling over the last couple of hours--her awesome friends offering to help her relaunch her campaign and not let her dream die, and also Ben--him being here and welcoming her home with hot cocoa and...it's all just so wonderful that she bursts into tears.

"Um..."

"Sorry, sorry, I just..." she trails off, so she can sob completely against him without worrying about getting any words out.

"Oh, hey. It's okay. Just let me put the hot chocolate down so I can hug you, alright?"

Leslie nods, wiping her nose delicately against his shirt before he moves away to set the drinks on the coffee table.

"These are happy tears," Leslie tells him before snuggling back into his arms.

"Well, come happy cry on me then."

"Ben? Did you....did you know that they were going to do that? Relaunch my campaign?"

Ben nods, while stroking her hair and holding her tight. "I did," he says and then kisses the top of her head. "Ann told me yesterday."

"April is my Youth Outreach and Director of New Media. and Tom is doing my image consulting and swagger coaching, although, that last one is probably not a real thing," she says, while Ben shakes his head in agreement. "Ann is my Office Manager and Volunteer Coordinator. They're all doing something. Well, except Jerry, but..." She trails off, cuddling into his chest again and she can feel him kissing her head once more, this time by her ear.

"You deserve this. And you know I would help you if I could."

She pulls back to look at him, eyes still overflowing with tears. "I know. But you could have been there tonight if--"

"I just...think it's best if I stay behind the scenes. _Way_ behind the scenes. I don't want to ruin your campaign anymore than I already--"

"Stop it. You didn't ruin anything. And you are helping...you made hot chocolate."

"I did," he says, taking her hand and leading her to the couch. "Little marshmallows and whipped cream too."

"God, I love you. And now, you're even available for cuddling," she says, as Ben agrees that he's _always available for cuddling_ , and that sentiment, only a bit more than a month since their reconciliation, almost makes her start crying happy tears again.

But instead, Leslie reaches into her pocket and pulls out some of her gingerbread office wall. "Want to try some of my office?"

"Is that from your gingerbread replica?" He asks, amusement in his voice as they get settled on the couch. Of course, her couple of texts tonight also included pictures of her edible Christmas present.

"Yep. It's delicious. I ate a marshmallow Ron earlier too."

Ben makes a face. "Should I be jealous about that?"

Leslie rolls her eyes and bats lightly at his shoulder. She knows he's joking, but that's just too ridiculous to even dignify with a teasing response, so she just cuddles into him more, leaning her head into his chest and stretching her legs out towards the end of the sofa. She uses one of her feet, now shoeless, to rub against his calf.

"You cleaned up my living room."

All of the binders that were on her coffee table are over on the dining room table and the boxes that were surrounding her sofa the other day are pushed up against the wall. Her Christmas tree that was almost hidden by her stack of newspapers this morning, is now fully visible, the twinkling lights setting a cozy glow around the room.

"I maybe tidied up a little bit," he responds and now Ben is rubbing little circles on her back and wow, it feels so good, her emotional outburst and the glass and a half of champagne she had at the party is actually making her a bit sleepy.

Now, if only she had one of Andy's super straws so she could cuddle and get her back rubbed _and_ sip her hot chocolate all at the same time.

"I love you, but I am not going to enable you by making you a giant straw."

"Crap. Did I say that out loud?"

She feels Ben laugh as he answers in the affirmative and maybe he also calls her a goofball but then her hot chocolate is forgotten because they're kissing again and she kind of ends up smooshed between the back of the couch and Ben's front, as he nibbles and licks and kisses around her neck, right in _that spot_ , making her stomach feel all fluttery and her hips grind forward against him.

In the last four weeks, Leslie has spent most nights over at his house now that they don't have to hide anything, but it's still fun to snuggle on her couch--it reminds her of their bubble.

Ben's hand starts rubbing against her stomach, where her shirt is all untucked now and his palm is resting just below her belly button and it's when he's fumbling with the button on her pants that he asks her, "so...have you been naughty or nice?" all low and soft in her ear in a way that makes her rub her thighs together in arousal.

Leslie smiles and lets out a laugh. Although she's fairly intrigued by what would happen if she answered _naughty_ , she decides on nice with a low giggle.

"Mmmmm," Ben agrees, working her zipper down now. "You're very nice."

"I am," she agrees. "But so are you."

"Uh-huh."

He's watching her face as his hand finally slips inside her panties.

"Hi there."

"Hi," she just has time to answer before he's kissing her again, all while working his fingers through her curls and to where she's already getting soaked.

Leslie starts to rub him through his pants and is about to go for Ben's zipper but he uses his other hand to still hers. It's still pressing against the bulge in his pants, but she's no longer moving, just pressing against him where he's growing hard.

"What?"

"I want to touch you."

"Well, I want to touch, _oh_ , you too," she manages to get out, although the way Ben is spreading her open and rubbing against her slick skin is very distracting.

"Later. Please?" is all he says and then he's moving again, his thumb toying with her clit and a finger teasing her opening and if she thought him rubbing her back felt good...this is like a million times better. "I want to make you feel good first."

" _Mmmmmm_ , okay. Well, this feels really good."

He's using his other hand now to tug at her pants and panties and push them down further, all while Leslie's palm is still pressing lightly against the front of his pants, and all while Ben is sliding his thumb around her clit and a couple of fingers are pushing inside, opening her up, and making her moan.

If their sex before the break-up was exciting and fun, the sex they've been having the last month has been, well, still exciting and fun but also more intimate in some ways. Knowing that this thing between them is something they both want to fight for and put first and believe in...well, it just makes her feel every touch or kiss or thrust that much deeper.

And right now, she's really, really feeling this.

"God, this is making you so wet," he whispers. "Do you want me to lick you?"

Leslie groans at the thought of Ben's tongue sliding around her clit and her fingers grabbing onto his thick hair, but shakes her head. Not now, she doesn't even need that, she's so close just from him fingering her. "Kiss me."

He does. He kisses her all hot and open-mouthed and then moves his lips to her chin and then that spot right under her ear, the spot that makes her shiver and her foot twitch. And when he does, it's just enough to send her over the edge, as he sucks on her skin and guides her through an orgasm that makes her eyes snap shut and a low, long moan rush from her lips, her hips rocking into his palm as she rides it out.

"Whoa."

Ben laughs lightly and kisses all along her jaw and chin again, all while his hips are starting to push forward and he's so, so hard under her palm and oh yeah, it's probably more than time to get his pants opened up and pulled down.

But first, Leslie sits up quickly and reaches forward, picking one of the mugs up and taking a big gulp of the hot chocolate. The whipped cream and marshmallows have melted and it's all warm and sweet and sure, she feels a little ridiculous taking a break for a sip of a seasonal beverage with her underwear and pants pulled down, but so be it.

As she leans forward off the couch to put the mug back down on the coaster, Ben palms her bare ass and sounds slightly amused and exasperated when he asks, "seriously?"

After she gets turned around, he's sitting up and giving her a very sexy, smirky look for someone who is no longer wearing pants or even his boxers anymore--just a big smile and an even bigger hard-on.

But, when Leslie's straddling his lap a few minutes later, sinking down, and giving him sweet and sticky hot cocoa kisses as she rides him, it's not like Ben is complaining at all.


End file.
